


Why is Yuri there?

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confused Victor Nikiforov, Cruise Ships, Every other skater I could fit in, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Lilia Baranovskaya is Amazing, M/M, Social Media, Third wheeling like a pro (skater that is), Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, background oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: After taking a second shot at marriage, Yakov and Lilia go on a cruise during the off season for their Honeymoon.  Yuri goes with.  The ship has wi-fi.  Yakov makes questionable fashion decisions. The waiter is really cute. Lilia plays matchmaker. Who doesn't follow Yuri's social media?Here's a little fluff and humor.





	Why is Yuri there?

"I'm not really surprised that you murdered him."

"Yuratcha I did not murder him." As if it were the most normal conversation in the world, Lilia handed her passport to the man checking their papers.

"You should have murdered him." With that, Yuri sighed and continued to move their bags up the ramp as they boarded the cruise ship.

"He sent a text, he's in line, just further back."

"For all the times he has been on my ass about not forgetting anything at home …"

"Language, and I know. He has his passport now, and he made the boarding cut-off."

"Honestly, what was he thinking not checking it before leaving the house." Maybe Yuri wouldn't have been as upset if Yakov hadn't pointedly reminded him that he needed his passport twice on the drive over.

* * *

**July 17 - 9am**

> [Picture of Lilia and Yuri against the rail of a cruise ship docked at St. Petersburg. Both are smiling, Lilia is in a floppy hat and sunglasses with her hair down. Yuri iswearing sunglasses, but his hair just down in a wind jostled mess. An arrow to the line still on the dock was added in that says 'Yakov is someplace here']

_Almost ready to depart! Just waiting on the last passengers to get on. By last passengers, I mean Yakov!_

Yuuri: Have a great trip!

Victor: I didn't know Yuri was going on a trip with Lilia and Yakov?

Yuuri: Remember? Lilia and Yakov are taking their honeymoon this offseason?

Victor: Why is Yuri there?

Mila: Because Yuri loves cruises

Yuri: I do not.

Mila: You do too, and you know it!

Otabek: She's right.

Yuri: OK fine. I like cruises. Future boyfriends take note!

Victor: But if this is their honeymoon, why is Yuri there?

Yuuri: We went over this, I'll explain when I get home.

Yuri: ::Goldfish emoji:: ← Victor

* * *

**July 20 - 4pm**

> [Yuri and Lilia sipping fancy drinks on deck chairs, both of them have their feet up and are leaning into each other clinking glasses as Yuri takes the selfie. Lilia is in a beautiful wine patterned one-piece. Yuri has on a T-shirt and board shorts.]

_Relaxing on the Lido deck. Day drinking and not swimming!_

Victor: Where is Yakov?

Yuri: Yeah, I don't know where Yasha is either. Lilia and I are going to dinner in a little in the Aft Theatre.

Victor: With Yakov?

Mila: I don't think that is something Yakov would like.

Victor: But it's their honeymoon?

Lilia: There is dinner theater on this cruise, who did you think I was bringing? My husband? I do not think so.

Mila: Romantic cruise for Yakov and Lilia where Yuri is the third wheel? Hah! actually, Yakov is the third wheel.

Phichit: Why is Yuri on Lilia and Yakov's honeymoon?

Otabek: This is the question everyone wonders.

Yuri: Shush. We're enjoying ourselves!

* * *

**July 21 - 8pm**

> [Image of Yakov in a crowd of people. He is wearing a white undershirt, a blue short sleeve button up that is unbuttoned, and beige plaid cotton shorts almost to his knees with black socks and sandels]

_ I just had to document the choices Yakov is making on his honeymoon._

Victor: Why isn't he with you and Lilia?

Lilia: Did you see what my husband is wearing? It's grounds for divorce and we've only been married this time for 7 days.

Yuri: Just pretend you don't know him, he's going to the buffet anyways.

Victor: I don't understand!

Yuuri: I'll explain it again when I get home.

Otabek: Enjoying Yakov's honeymoon?

Yuri: Yes I am - don't be mean.

Otabek: I'm not being mean.

JJ: This is for real? Did Yuri go on their honeymoon?

Mila: Yes. Yes, it is.

Georgi: Honestly, JJ, we're just surprised that they took Yakov with.

Yuri: Gosha! Of course, we brought him with. You know how he loves to nap and eat at buffets.

Georgi: True.

Victor: That is true. Yakov has always loved a good buffet. Gosha, remember that time in Oslo when he was so mad that I got sick while he was at a buffet?

Georgi: We didn't stop hearing about the crab legs for what, three months?

Victor: Easily.

Yuri: See this is why I'm his favorite skater. He's getting his fill of all the crab legs he wants now.

Victor: You didn't bring him there. It's HIS honeymoon!

Yuri: I'm the reason Lilia agreed to go.

Phichitt: OUCH

JJ: Why do I think this is true?

Mila: Because she refused to go without Yuri?

Georgi: She did. Insisted. Loudly.

Victor: I still don't understand why Yuri is on their honeymoon.

Phichit: I think I'm starting to.

* * *

**July 21 - 11pm**

> [Very nice stateroom, view from the bed or the TV which is showing a classic movie. Two sets of bare feet, most likely Yuri and Lilia's. Both showing evidence of fresh pedicures]

_Lilia and I are watching a movie in my room -- why you ask. Oh, let me tell you why. SOMEONE has fucking talons on his foot and RIPPED his socks. Do you know how I know that? because he was wearing sandals when it happened. I would show you the picture, but I don't want my account deactivated for posting that type of stuff. So NOW -- now, someone is CUTTING HIS TOE TALONS in the other room. We are going to stay here -- send room service!_

Mila: I hate it when he does that.

Victor: It really is bad.

Georgi: Remember when he strained his back?

Victor: No - I refuse to remember anything that involves me having to cut his toenail.

Yuri: Victor remembers something? So the senile act is just that? An act?

Victor: Shush Yuri.

* * *

**July 22 - 2pm**

> [Image of a slip of paper with what is clearly a number with a Spanish country code and Yuri's finger hiding most of it. Off to the side is a cloth napkin and a fork]

_So I might have said our waiter was really cute_

Yakov: How does it feel to be the one embarrassed now?

Yuri: I'm not embarrassed.

Lilia: There is no reason to be embarrassed. The tips of your ears are red.

Yuri: No, they are not!

Otabek: Oh! Did you ask him for his number?

Mila: With Yakov and Lilia there?????

Victor: Good job, Yurio!!!

Yuri: Not my name, asshole.

Georgi: That is a number though.

Lilia: There is nothing to be embarrassed about having someone ask for you.

Mila: Did LILIA get you the number of the cute waiter?????

Yuri: Maybe.

JJ: Just a second. So Lilia is setting Yuri up with someone?

Yuri: No!

Lilia: Yes.

Yuri: I am dead.

Lilia: I bet your friends think you should go with him to a movie tonight.

Mila: Oh, trust me, your friends all think you should go to the movies with the cute boy.

Victor: Wait? What do we know about this guy?

Yuuri: Victor, just -- I am sure he is fine if Lilia approves.

Otabek: We all know she has better taste than he does.

Mila: True

JJ: Yep.

Seung: Definitely.

Yuri: You follow my social media???

Seung: Everyone does. 

Yuri: Really?

Georgi: Pretty much

Victor: Yep

Minako: Yuuri signed me onto it.

* * *

**July 25 - 2am**

> [The picture is so dark it's hard to see. There are a few lights though, possibly part of the cruise ship. The stars can barely be seen -- maybe if it wasn't a cell phone picture it would be better. ]

_There's a meteor shower. Every few minutes we can see one_.

Yuuri: Good morning! That looks pretty, is Lilia up with you?

Yuri: She and Yakov are asleep.

Yuuri: You're alone? Did you get up for this or couldn't you sleep.

Yuri: I'm not alone.

Victor: Who are you with?

Yuuri: Victor. Be nice.

Victor: I just want to know who he is with.

Yuuri: Yurio is more than old enough to be up with someone.

Yuri: You two are impossible.

Yuuri: I am so sorry about Victor.

Yuri: Yeah - I was just asked if he's my older brother that was dropped on his head.

Victor: Yuri! I was just worried about you.

Victor: Wait? Does he know you are talking to us?

Yuri: I'm sitting on his lap, I think he knows what I'm doing on my phone.

Yuuri: This is the one Lilia approves of?

Yuri: Yes, mom.

Yuuri: I'm just looking out for you. Have a good date.

Yuri: He will - turning his phone off now.

* * *

**July 27 - 4pm (Lilia's account)**

> [Yuri with a pouting look on his face. He's wearing a T-shirt and board shorts, his hair tied back in a ponytail. Yakov is next to him, the same horrible plaid shorts and a light green polo shirt. Their feet can't be seen in the picture. Yakov is holding a small second-place trophy]

Lilia: _@Yuri_Plisetsky_Skating and Yakov did very well today in the shuffleboard tournament._

Otabek: Yuri knows how to play shuffleboard?

Mila: Yuri has never played shuffleboard in his life as far as I know.

Victor: Yuri and Yakov got second place in a shuffleboard tournament?

Yuri: Shut up! Yes. We got second. Yakov's a really good shuffleboard player.

Otabek: Do you know how to play shuffleboard?

Mila: Hey, Beka? Did you know Yuri is evidently a sixty-year-old retiree on a cruise?

Yuri: Young people can play shuffleboard.

Otabek: Were you the youngest?

Yuri: Shut up!

Lilia: I am very happy that Yura and Yasha spent this afternoon together.

JJ: He has that same face on in that picture as he did at Skate Canada that first year.

Mila: That's just Yuri's face

Georgi: That's Yuri's face when he doesn't win.

Mila: Exactly, it's just his face

Yuri: Shut it, Hag.

Otabek: I think it's a good picture.

Yuri: Thank you, Beka.

JJ: I assume the cute waiter you were on the date with was busy?

Yuri: He was working.

Yuri: And none of your business!

JJ: Just happy for you, you all look like you're enjoying Yakov and Lilia's honeymoon.

Victor: Which NO ONE has explained to me why Yuri is on their honeymoon!

Yuuri: Victor. Not now, please? I've gone over this.

Victor: But it's their honeymoon

Yuri: Victor! Listen to your husband. For fuck's sake! It's a family vacation. OK! That's what everyone is trying not to say.

Victor: Oh …

Lilia: Yura, be nice. And yes, Victor.

Georgi: Did Lilia just call Yuri family?

Mila: Well, he basically is.

Georgi: I know, but that's public.

Yuri: Oh for -- Look yes, my best mom ever has amazing fashion sense, and Yakov is my fashion impaired stepdad.

Lilia: Yuri, be nice to daddy.

Yuri: I will be nice if you NEVER refer to him as that again

Lilia: Good. We have an understanding.

Yuri: You did that on purpose….

Mila: Of course she did. She's the smart one.

* * *

**July 29 - 8pm**

> [Lilia, Yuri, and Yakov, all smiling with a beautiful sunset as the backdrop over the sea.]

_Last night. We reach port tomorrow._

Mila: You all look like you had fun.

Georgi: Missed the three of you.

Otabek: Enjoy your last night.

Yuuri: I'm so happy you had a good time.

Victor: Give Lilia and Yakov a hug for me.

* * *

As he closed his phone to look at Lilia and Yakov, Yuri laughed, "Finally. The idiot isn't asking why I am here." Taking a step forward, Yuri did exactly as he was told to do -- he gave both Lilia and Yakov a hug. The night was still young, and enjoying a vacation had been perfect for all of them.


End file.
